Bakugan: Reach For The Stars
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Reach For The Stars 'is a fanfictional story between Sonic The Hedgehog, Sailor Moon, & Bakugan Battle Brawlers. This story focuses on the Original Battle Brawlers and the Six fighting Bakugan. Story The Brawlers Are the greatest heroes and the Next Rulers of their kingdom, Bakutopia for saving this kingdom & defeating its most powerful enemies, and they are decendants of the !2 greatest rulers in Bakutopia; The 12 Bakugan Sages. Princess Serenity is engaged to Prince Diamond, who is a gentlemen on the outside, but a monster on the inside, he has a obession for the princess, she does not like him at all. She voiced her opinion to her parents, but the dismissed it because they think she is trying to get out of marriage. He tried to have his way with her, but she does not want him at all. That made him angry, he slaaped her in the face & he forced her to love him like nearly raping her, she was able to stop him, went up to her room & wrote down what Diamond did to her in a letter & have a messanger deliver it to her parents. Princess Serenity was Kidnapped by pirates, Led by Dr. Eggman, in a small village while she was traveling with her bethrothed, Prince Diamond to his kingdom. Eggman wants to kinap the Princess & use her as a ransom for complete control of her parents' kingdom. The Brawlers went to the same village & Save Princess Serenirty from the pirates, in return she owes them her gratitude. When King Solus & Queen Serenity founnd out that the brawlers save their daughter, they were happy their daughter is safe with the heroes from Bakutopia, and they were relieved that she is all right. However, they were angry with her fiance, Prince Diamond because she was kinnapped under his watch, King Solus was so angry with Diamond's irresponsibility that he rip up the treaty, & will not allow him taking Serenity's hand in marriage, but they thanked the brawlers for saving their daughter by writing it in a message. While writing the letter, The King & Queen recieved a letter from their daughter about what Diamond did to her. They were disgusted wiith him, they were angry at him for what he did to their daughter & they thought that Diamond would make a great husband & take good care of Serenity, also she would bloom under his wing & she would grow to love him, but they were wrong, they now see that he will ruin her, cause her pain & sadness, & turn her into what women do not want to be. The Brawlers Let Serenity stay with them for a while in Bakutopia, took her to Queen Mira, told her what happened, The Queen said she is welcome here. during her stay, the brawlers told her about her parents breaking off the engagement, she was very happy that she will not be marrying Diamond, who is not taking the news good. Prince Diamond returned to his kingdom mad, after hearing the news, The kingdom went intro a panic, Diamond was this & wasn't amused with the destruction, so he joined forces with Eggman & his pirates to kidnap the princess, mark her with the dark energy to make her his slave, return her to her parents, repair the treaty & marry her. unknown to him, a Bakutopian spy was easedropping on the conversatiion. Queen Mira heard about this & wrote what she heard to King Seamus & Queen Selene as soon as possible. The King & Queen were enraged when they heared from Queen Mira what Diamond did & what he is going to do to their daughter, so they decided to summon the Holy Guard ( Sonic Heroes ) to help the brawlers protect their daughter from him, while they picked out a better suitor for her, one that will treat her right, since they lost faith in Daimond. Diamond has sent his soliders to Bakutopia to capture the princess & bring her to him, but when they got there, they were massacured by the guards. Diamond decide to get his bride himself, and he brought an army wit him, which was also a big mistake cause King Seamus & Queen Selene sent the Holy Guard to Bakutopia & protect their daughter. the brawlers taught Serentiy how brawl & fight. When Diamond got there, the brawlers & Serenity were ready to face him, at first Diamond was happy to see her, & asked her to come with him back to his kingdom or her new home. She refused & she does not want him in her life anymore, he gotten furious and tried to mark her, but one of the Holy Guard members attacked him, which resulted in a climatic battle between good & evil which resulted in Diamond's death. King Seamus & Queen Selene heard about the battle in Bakutopia & Diamond's death, they were relieved to hear Diamond is dead & that their daughter is safe with the brawlers. They also heard that the battle brawlers are bringing her home, they are completly overjoyed to see their daughter again. When they got to the castle, The King & Queen hugged Serenity & are happy to see her. They met the Battle Brawlers and thanked them for saving their daughter. Serenity found out that she got engaged to Prince Endymion, who she thinks is a better match for her than Diamond. She accepts him as her suitor, he promises her parents that he will take good care of her, and they know he will A few months later, Prince Endymion & Princess Serenity have a huge wedding with the Batte Brawlers at the guests of honor. the two got married. After that Queen Mira stepped down from the throne & gave it to the brawlers for all that they done. Heroes Battle Brawlers / Successors of the 12 Bakugan Sages *'Dan Kuso: 'Great Grandson of King Sun Blaze Lion & Grandnephew of King Fire Blast Dragon. *'Runo Misaki: '''Great Granddaughter of Queen Holy Blade Tiger & Grandniece of Queen Shine Blast Angel.' *'Marucho Marukura:' Great Grandson of King Aqua Raid Turtle & Grandnephew of King Hydro Raid Shark. *'Julie Makimoto: Great Grandaughter of Queen Land Mine Golem & Grandniece of Queen Wood Blade Bull. *'''Shun Kazami: '''Great Grandson of King Sky Blade Falcon & Grandnephew of King Air Storm Phoenix. *'Alice Gehabich: '''Great Granddaughter of Queen Shadow Blade Raven & Grandniece of Queen Dark Blast Hydra. Six Fighting Bakugan Kings *'Pyrus Apollo Cross Blazing Storm King Dragonoid *'Haos Ancient Holy Quasar Seraphim Queen Tigrerra' *'Aquos Grand Atlas Omega Tsunami King Preyas' *'Subterra Imperal War Quakix Forest King Gorem' *'Ventus Cosmic Grand Thunder Storm Queen Skyress' *'Darkus Choatic Supreme Nightmare Storm King Hydranoid' Category:Story Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Crossovers